Monkey D. Garp
|eyes = Czarne |occupation = Wiceadmirał; Instruktor |status = Aktywny |debut = Rozdział 92 (okładka); Odcinek 68 |japanese voice = Hiroshi Naka |hair = Siwe |relatives = Monkey D. Dragon (syn) Monkey D. Luffy (wnuk) Portgas D. Ace (przybrany wnuk) |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji, Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia) |weapons = Kule armatnie |alias = Piącha (ゲンコツ Genkotsu) Bohater Marynarki (海軍の英雄 Kaigun no Eiyū) Diabeł (悪魔 Akuma) |age = 76 lat (debiut) 78 lat (po przeskoku) |birthday = 2 maja |height = 287 cm |blood type = F |affiliation = Marynarka}} Monkey D. Garp – wiceadmirał Marynarki. Jest ojcem Monkey D. Dragona i dziadkiem Monkey D. Luffy'ego, a także przybranym dziadkiem Portgasa D. Ace'a. Wyszkolił Coby'ego i Helmeppo. Po wojnie został instruktorem Marynarki i szkoli nowych rekrutów, jednak wciąż posiada rangę wiceadmirała. Garp, tak jak Sengoku, Shiki i Białobrody, był ważną osobą w czasach, gdy żył Król Piratów. Wygląd Garp jest silnym, starszym mężczyzną. Ma czarne oczy, siwe włosy, brodę i wąsy. Nad okiem ma bliznę z dzieciństwa. Czasami ubiera na głowę psią maskę, a zazwyczaj nosi mundur Marynarki. Galeria Garp_Manga_Color.PNG|Schemat kolorów Garpa w mandze. Monkey_D_Garp_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Garpa z anime. Garp_Dog_Mask.png|Garp w swojej piej masce. Garp_as_a_Child.png|Garp jako dziecko. Garp_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Garp jako młody marynarz w mandze. Garp_Young.png|Garp jako młody marynarz w One Piece: Film Z. Garp_at_Age_40.png|Garp w wieku 40 lat. Garp_27_years_ago.png|Garp w wieku 51 lat. Gry wideo Garp_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Garp w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Garp_unlimited_cruise_ep_2.png|Garp w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Garp_Thousand_Storm.png|Garp w One Piece Thousand Storm. Garp_Young_Thousand_Storm.png|Młody Garp w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Inteligencja Garpa jest jednakowa jak Luffy'ego , jednak Garp wydaje się być bardziej roztargniony. Ma on gorący temperament, lubi narzucać swój punkt widzenia innym (najczęściej Luffy'emu) za pomocą swoich pięści. Podobnie jak jego wnuk ma słabość do jedzenia - uwielbia pączki i krakersy ryżowe. Jest osobą ekscentryczną, z dość dziwnym podejściem do różnych rzeczy. Nie lubi wchodzić drzwiami, woli robić dziury w ścianach, które potem nakazuje naprawiać swoim podwładnym. Parę razy odmówił awansu na admirała, ponieważ dobrze się czuł jako wiceadmirał (twierdził, że jako admirał miałby mniej wolności). Garp jest wsparciem dla wielu osób, mimo swojego specyficznego charakteru jest dobrym człowiekiem. mały|200px|"Pięść Miłości" Garpa. Mimo że Ace był synem jego najgroźniejszego rywala Gol D. Rogera, spełnił prośbę Króla Piratów i ukrył go przed Marynarką. Co więcej traktował go na równi ze swoim prawdziwym wnukiem, do samego końca wspierał Ace'a, a gdy zobaczył jak Sakazuki zabija jego przybranego wnuka, wpadł w szał i chciał go zabić. Garp był oddany Marynarce i chciał, aby jego wnukowie wyrośli na silnych marynarzy, mimo to powierzył opiekę nad nimi Curly Dadan, która była przestępcą. Podczas aktu Impel Down, Garp komicznie podchodził do wybryku swego wnuka, co więcej był z niego dumny. Garp ma dwa sposoby śmiania się. Są to: "bwahahahaha" i "wahahahaha". Fabuła Podczas zamieszania na Sabaody Po ataku wnuka na Thriller Bark spotkał się w Mariejois z Sengoku i Bartholomew Kumą. Śmiał się z tego, jak Luffy uniknął schwytania przez Kumę i zirytował Sengoku, mówiąc o herbacie i krakersach. Niedawno Garp dowiedział się, że Silvers Rayleigh miał zostać sprzedany jako niewolnik na archipelagu Sabaody, który, jak przypuszczał, pozwolił się złapać, by spłacić dług hazardowy. Ponieważ Marynarka była zajęta incydentem dotyczącym Białobrodego i egzekucją Portgasa D. Ace'a, Garp oznajmił, że zajmie się sytuacją. Podczas buntu w Impel Down thumb|200px|lewo|Sengoku obwinia Garpa o działania Luffy'ego w Impel Down. Później odwiedził Ace'a w Impel Down. Gdy Ace poprosił go, aby go zabił, Garp odpowiedział mu, że jego śmierć nie powstrzyma Białobrodego. Później dyskutowali o sprawach rodzinnych, takich jak to, że Ace i Luffy zostali piratami, mimo iż Garp chciał, by dołączyli do Marynarki. Ace powiedział również Garpowi, że uważa Białobrodego za swojego prawdziwego ojca. W Marineford Garp został poinformowany, że Luffy włamał się do Impel Down i był z tego powodu rozbawiony, a nawet dumny. Sengoku był wściekły i powiedział, że gdyby Garp nie był bohaterem Marynarki, to już dawno odpowiedziałby za czyny swojej rodziny. Garp zaśmiał się i stwierdził, że starzec taki jak on nie może odpokutować za działania jego rodziny. Umiejętności i moce Dominacja thumb|200px|lewo|Garp używa Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, by spłaszczyć Chinjao głowę. Garp, mimo podeszłego wieku jest uważany za jednego z najsilniejszych ludzi w Marynarce. Jest tak silny, że może rzucać kulami armatnimi jak najzwyklejszą piłką, w dodatku na dużą odległość i to bez przerwy. Jego ciosy były na tyle silne, aby zadać obrażenia Luffy'emu, który jest odporny na ataki fizyczne. Garp, jako wiceadmirał Marynarki, posiada Dominację. Do tej pory pokazał znajomość Dominacji Uzbrojenia. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia Garp potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Garp potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Bronie thumb|200px|Garp przygotowuje się do rzutu ogromną kulą armatnią. Garp rzuca kulami armatnimi, używając do tego gołych rąk. Dzięki swojej sile robi to znacznie szybciej niż armaty. Bez problemu rzuca kulami większymi od własnego okrętu, trzymając je za łańcuch. Techniki Genkotsumeteor.png|Piąchowy Meteor|link=Piąchowy Meteor Iron_Fist_Meteor_Shower.jpg|Deszcz Piąchowych Meteorów|link=Deszcz Piąchowych Meteorów Techniki z gier wideo * Piąchowa Satelita (拳・骨・衛星 Genkotsu Sateraito): Garp rzuca w przeciwnika ogromną kulą armatnią. Kula ta jest odrobinę większa od niego. Technika ta pojawia się w grach One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 i One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. W wersjach angielskich nazwana jest Satellite Fist. * Mega-Kula Armatnia (特大鉄球 Tokudai Tekkyū): Garp rzuca w przeciwników kulą wielokrotnie większą od swojego ciała. Nazwa ataku została wymieniona, gdy Garp rzucił w uciekających z Water 7 Słomkowych swoją wielką kulę. Technika ta pojawia się w grze One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. W wersjach angielskich nazwana jest Oversized Iron Ball. * Super-Mega-Kula Armatnia (超・特大鉄球 Chō Tokudai Tekkyu): Odrobinę większa wersję Mega-Kuli Armatniej. Pojawia się w grach One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 i One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. W wersjach angielskich nazwana jest Super Oversized Iron Ball. Różnice między mangą a anime W anime Garp zaatakował Jesusa Burgessa, gdy ten próbował uderzyć zdezorientowanego Sengoku, a po wojnie kazał zgromadzić wszystkich rannych, by nie było więcej ofiar. thumb|200px|lewo|Garp zjawia się za Luffym i Acem. W anime Luffy wygadał się, że razem z pozostałymi braćmi zawarł obietnicę, pijąc z czarek. Garp usłyszał o pirackich marzeniach, wściekł się i zaczął ich gonić przez las, niszcząc po drodze drzewa i skały. Gdy ich dogonił, zgniótł ich na kwaśne jabłko. Sabo, widząc siłę wiceadmirała, stwierdził, że to potwór. Po lekcji dyscypliny, Garp opuścił trójkę braci, wspominając, że następnym razem nie będzie taki litościwy. W mandze marynarz przywitał się jedynie ze swoimi wnukami, po czym zaczął ich "trenować" po swojemu. Główne walki * Monkey D. Garp i Gol D. Roger kontra załoga Rocksa (niepokazana) * Monkey D. Garp kontra Gol D. Roger (niepokazana, wiele razy) * Monkey D. Garp kontra Chinjao * Monkey D. Garp i Sengoku kontra Shiki * Monkey D. Garp kontra załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza * Monkey D. Garp kontra Marco * Monkey D. Garp kontra Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp i Sengoku kontra Marshall D. Teach Niekanoniczne walki * Monkey D. Garp kontra Jesus Burgess Wczesne One Piece Luffy%27s_Grandfather_in_Romance_Dawn.png|Luffy i jego dziadek w [[Romance Dawn, wersja 2|drugiej wersji Romance Dawn]]. Luffy%27s_Grandfather_Romance_Dawn_Anime.png|Dziadek Luffy'ego w odcinku specjalnym Romance Dawn. Garp pojawił się po raz pierwszy w [[Romance Dawn, wersja 2|drugiej wersji Romance Dawn]], lecz nie wyjawiono tam jego imienia, a jedynie fakt, że jest dziadkiem Luffy'ego. Garp z One Piece i dziadek Luffy'ego z drugiej wersji Romance Dawn dzielą wiele wspólnych cech. Obaj są porywczy i nieustannie kłócą się z Luffym. Garp z Romance Dawn jest jednak pirackim kapitanem i chce, żeby wnuk poszedł w jego ślady, co jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Garpa z One Piece, który próbował zmusić Luffy'ego do zostania marynarzem. Obecny Garp jest też bardziej umięśniony od tego z Romance Dawn. Najbardziej rzucającą się cechą obu dziadków jest blizna przy lewym oku. W drugiej wersji Romance Dawn Shanks nigdy się nie pojawił, a Gum-Gumowoc i słomkowy kapelusz Luffy otrzymał właśnie od swojego dziadka. Według Ody Shanks był trzymany w sekrecie aż do pełnej wersji 1. rozdziału, by wywrzeć na czytelnikach większe wrażenie i efekt zaskoczenia. W 907. odcinku, animowanej wersji Romance Dawn, dziadek Luffy'ego jest bardziej podobny do obecnego Garpa. Jest bardziej umięśniony od tego z mangi, a głos pod niego podkłada ten sam aktor głosowy, co pod Garpa. Ciekawostki * Imię żony Garpa nigdy nie zostało wyjawione, ale w Grand Line Times pojawia się ona jako "?". * Dawniej Garp palił cygara, ale wygląda na to, że zaprzestał tego zwyczaju. * W anime Garp zjadł 842 pączki bez jakiejkolwiek przerwy, gdyż chciał pobić światowy rekord. * Prócz Luffy'ego, Garp jest jedyną postacią z [[Romance Dawn, wersja 2|drugiej wersji Romance Dawn]], która pojawiła się w ostatecznej mandze. * Unikalny śmiech Garpa zaczyna się od "bwa" lub "wa", po czym następuje długie "hahaha...". Większość postaci śmieje się tylko na jeden sposób, więc Garp dzieli tę unikatową cechę jedynie z Dracule Mihawkiem. * Garp często nosi maskę psa, a galion jego statku wygląda jak psia głowa. * W 59. SBS zwrócono uwagę, że choć Garp rzadko się pojawia, jego blizna zniknęła aż 25 razy, licząc do 58. tomu. Oda stwierdził, że jego blizna odlatuje, gdy w pobliżu znajdzie się przeciwnik, którego nienawidzi, a "prawdziwa forma" Garpa może w rzeczywistości nie mieć blizny, lecz nie ma dowodów, które by to potwierdziły. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 74. miejsce. * Na okładce 45. tomu epolety Garpa są złote w niebieskie pasy, choć w samej serii są czerwone w czarne pasy. * W One Piece magazine Vol.5 Oda narysował Ace'a, Luffy'ego i Sabo jako marynarzy. Na ilustracji pojawił się też Garp z parą katan. Nawigacja ca:Monkey D. Garp de:Monkey D. Garp en:Monkey D. Garp es:Monkey D. Garp fr:Monkey D. Garp id:Monkey D. Garp it:Monkey D. Garp ja:モンキー・D・ガープ pt:Monkey D. Garp ro:Monkey D. Garp ru:Монки Д. Гарп zh:蒙其·D·卡普 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Wiceadmirałowie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Postacie z wyspy Dawn